A Bag Full Of Tricks
by TheSicklyRoseVamp1229
Summary: A series of Z/K stories where Zero tests out different forms of hunter charms and spells on Kaname. Guaranteed to stasify your every kink involving a uke Kaname or your money back!First story is all about VOODOO! New story is a gender-bender!
1. Kaname see, Kaname do

_**Hey, everybody! Sorry for disappearing for about 3 weeks, but I had to help my mom after she had foot surgery. But I'm back!**_

_**By the way, there will be more chapters coming soon.**_

Kaname had just settled down to read part of the latest book in the _Vampire Kisses_ series when his dorm door was flung open. Sighing, he book marked his page as Zero boldly walked across the room. The silverette smiled slyly, "Kaname, do you remember when you promised to help me work on some of my hunter spells?"

"Yes?"

"Well, I have decided to take you up on that offer." The hunter revealed a small plushie. He held it up for Kaname to see that it was almost an exact copy of him except smaller.

"This is a voodoo doll." Zero explained, "Everything I tell this doll to do or say, you will do the same. Let's begin with you telling me your true feelings for me."

"You confuse me!" the pureblood blurted out, "Some days you drive me crazy with that short temper of yours but other days you are so compassionate and caring. Every moment I am around you, I find myself wanting to throw everything out the window and ravish you. You have become my world; my light, my darkness, and everything in-between."

Zero plopped down on a couch, obviously pleased by his answer. Then putting his lips to the doll's ear, he said "It's spring time and you are wearing way too much clothing. Start stripping."

With a fierce blush across his features, Kaname hastily began to unbutton his vest with one hand while using the other to slid out of his uniform blazer. He had just gotten both pieces off when the hunter wrapped his arms around Kaname's slender stomach.

"You have such sinful hips." the silverette purred as he turned on the stereo, "Dance for me."

_Cause I can't wait for you to fuck me up_

_In a minute, in a fuckin' second_

Swaying his hips to the beat, Kaname continued to undress; slowly undoing the buttons of his shirt. As he finished removing his pants, the pureblood swaggered over to his seated lover. Straddling the silverette's groin, Kaname ground their clothed erections together to the music.

_I can't wait for you to shut me up _

_And make me hip like bad ass_

"Oh god, Kaname! You're a little too good at this." Zero groaned as the song ended, "Now, go lay down on the bed..after you remove your boxers, of course."

At the sound of the hunter's command, the brunette stopped dancing and rising to his feet, went over to the bed. With one last look over his shoulder Kaname slowly slipped off the final piece of clothing, feeling Zero's heated gaze on his now exposed behind. He lay on his side, leaning against the propped up pillows to watch Zero's next move.

"What would you like me to do next, Master?" everyone's favorite uke shyly asked.

Zero could feel himself drooling as he took in his lover's innocent blush mixed in with his more than a bit suggestive comment. The pureblood's eyes just screamed "Take me, I'm yours." And Zero had every intention to, but not before the brunette begged for him to.

Leaning over Kaname's body, the hunter whispered in his ear "Listen carefully to my instructions and follow them step by step. First thing I want you to do is to take a hold of your erection. Make sure your grip is firm but not too tight, then start to pump yourself at a slow and steady pace."

Wide crimson eyes still locked with the silverette's, Kaname felt himself respond right away. Pleasure surged through his possessed body like flames devouring wood as his hand found the heated flesh of his arousal.

"Zeerrrooo!" he groaned as the hunter continued to watch him pleasure himself, "Please Zero! I don't think I can take much more of this!"

"Please what? What could you possibly want, Kaname?" Zero teased.

Desperately spreading his legs, Kaname pleaded "Please Master Zero, FUCK ME NOW!"

"In due time, dear. But first you need to be prepped." The silverette grinned as he squeezed a generous amount of lube onto Kaname's fingers. "Alright, you know the drill."

"What?! You can't be ser-" the pureblood was cut off when he felt something suddenly slip into his entrance. In and out his long slender fingers slid in fast frantic movements.

By the time he had reached three fingers, the brunette was writhing on the bed in self-ecstasy. Moans erupted from him so quickly that they began to sound like just one long one. Unable to speak, Kaname used his garnet puppy dog eyes to silently beg his lover for more.

No one could possibly resist a pouting pureblood, especially not Zero. Crawling on top of his willing victim, the hunter finally claimed his prize.

-Pause Here, Or I'll Shot You With Zero's Bloody Rose Gun-

Completely exhausted after hours of passionate love making, Zero threw his head down on his pillow.

His lover wearily smirked, "You must really love that voodoo doll now."

"Funny thing about that." The hunter slyly grinned, "That doll is not a voodoo doll. You were never forced into doing any of that."

"WHAT?!"

_**Hope you enjoyed the first story! This was made for all the Zero/Kaname fans!**_


	2. Kaname has moobs!

_**Hey people, short intro today. Basically choose to post this first because I had request for it, I had this idea months ago (when wrote 1**__**st**__** chap), and I already had ½ of it done. **_

_**Hope you like it! Life Starts Now is be posted next week and hopefully something Halloween themed too.**_

"_Alexander emerged from the shadows, dreamy and gorgeous. I was breathless. There wasn't a place I'd rather be than in Alexander's presence. I rushed to him and squeezed him with all my might. It seemed like ages since we had been alone, and I planned to take advantage of our solitude. My fingers begged to touch his skin, to feel my boyfriend close, sense his breath against mine. His strong hands grasped my smaller ones and he intently kissed them, as if he, too, had missed our moment together. I gently stroked his face and ran my fingers over his lips, my black nail polish in striking contrast to his alabaster skin and pale red mouth._" Pg 92 of Love Bites by Ellen Schreiber

The pureblood sat snuggled up in his favorite chair, devouring the latest in the Vampire Kisses series when he heard a familiar voice sweetly call, "Oh Kaname!"

Glancing up from his page, he found himself face to face with a grinning hunter. Kaname sighed as he book marked his place "Why do you always get your little schemes during my reading time? I would really like to know if Alexander turns Raven…BEFORE I'm 30!"

"Ok fine, I'll just leave then." Zero dramatically hung his head as he went to the door, "I was only going to ask you if you wanted to help test out another hunter charm. You seemed to like the last one."

"Alright, alright. I can always read later." Kaname said, finally giving into his pouting lover.

"Good! Besides everyone knows that he does." Zero paused with a grin when he saw the pureblood's devastated look, "Don't worry, I'm just teasing you. Jeesh Kaname!"

Rolling his eyes, Kaname turned away from the hunter in hopes of hiding his embarrassed blush. Yet he moved too late. As soon as he noticed the brunette's actions, Zero's grin grew big enough to rival the Cheshire Cat's.

"Come on, dear. All you need to do is drink this." the hunter cooed as he held out what looked like a normal glass of water.

Cautiously, the pureblood drank down the liquid….only to pass out moments later.

Zero chuckled, "Oops, did I forget to mention that? Sweet dreams, love."

-About An Hour Later-

"Zzeerrrroooo" Kaname moaned, still half asleep as he felt the hunter's mouth attack his nipple. His head snapped back the instant Zero sunk his fangs into the aroused flesh, gasping from the intense pleasure…until he noticed something.

Garnet eyes opened, slowly at first then wide in shock, as the pureblood saw his body. His normally toned and tapered body was gone, leaving rounded curves in their place. Where Zero's fangs should have been around one of his perky nubs there were two large mounds of flesh.

Scared half to death, Kaname quickly backed up to the headboard of the bed; ripping his lover's teeth from his chest in the process. Clutching his bleeding bosom, he stared at the confused hunter "Zero, what the hell did you do to me? Why do I have boobs?"

The silverette slyly smiled as he licked his ruby lips. "I didn't do anything, just a simple gender-swap potion. It's simple to make and easy to reverse…" crawling up the bed, Zero pinned his lover against the blankets "after we have some fun."

No response left the brunette's lips except for breathy moans as his breast were fondled and sucked. "Zero" he pleaded, "More, please Zero, I need you."

To say that the hunter was pleased with himself would be an understatement, his lilac eyes taking in the sight of his lover like a cat eyeing a canary. "Whatever you want, my dear." he purred as he positioned himself over the pureblood's newest entrance. Then, without further warning, Zero gently thrust himself all the way into the brunette's virginal opening.

"Ahh!" Kaname cried out, his back aching in bliss as he was filled to the brim with his lover's aching sex. And then when Zero started to move inside of him, well the pureblood was in heaven.

In and out, the silverette ravaged his lover, making it impossible for Kaname to last much longer."Oh, god! Zero, I'm going to c-" the pureblood screamed as he felt the fiery heat of orgasm race through his body.

Zero shuddered as he soon reached his peek, the pureblood's inner walls tighten around his length. With a low moan, the silverette emptied his seed within his lover before letting himself fall onto the bed.

The two vampires lay together in silence, wrapped in each other's arms, until Zero had to ask "Well, how did you like that?"

"It was wonderful." the brunette yawned before falling asleep.

-Later-

As he sat up in bed, Kaname twirled a strand of his now knee length "So, what inspired this charm?"

"What makes you think I had a reason behind it?"

"Because I know you all too well."

Zero huffed cutely "Alright, it was in sewing class."

"You take sewing?" the pureblood chuckled "Was choir all filled up?"

"No, but the Head Master was the teacher! I would like to keep my hearing, thank-you very much." a light blush colored the silverette's cheeks "At least Sensi got stuck teaching my class."

"Wait one minute! Yagrai Touga, one of the greatest vampire hunters of all time, is now teaching a sewing class?"

"That's what I said! Apparently this gender-bender charm, Cross, and a devil costume were involved…"

Before the hunter could go into any further detail, Kaname quickly cut in "Ok way too much information! Maybe we should return to the original topic."

"Right, well this week in class we were working on female clothing so between that and Sensi's inspiring story, I decided to try it out for myself." Zero casually stated as if it were just a common fact. He went over to his closet, rooting around until he found what he was looking for. "Here it is!" he proudly announced.

In the silverette's hands hung one of the sexiest dresses Kaname had ever seen. Its top was a delicate black lace over a deep red corset, leading to a full black skirt short enough to not even hit him mid thigh.

"Is that everything?" Kaname tried to mask his excitement "It's a beautiful dress but what about accessories? You're not one to leave something incomplete."

"I was wondering when you were going to notice that." the hunter turned back to his closet. With added flourish he threw the contents of its draw at the brunette, smirking as he watched him try to catch everything. A pair of black boy shorts, shoes, ruby choker, and much more filled the pureblood's arms as he shuffled into the bathroom.

Grabbing the dress hanger, Kaname kicked the door closed "I'll be out in a minute."

*insert industrial sounds here*

"Ok, I'm ready." the brunette called as he came out of his make-shift changing room. Cheeks a flame, Kaname was quite a sight. His pale feet were covered in punkish mary janes, shaping up his endless set of creamy legs to look even longer than they already were. The flared skirt of the dress swayed around his thighs as he walked, almost in a silent flirtation. His chest, now supported in a strapless black bra, molded perfectly into the dress' corseted top, whose laced up front was just loose enough to see a slight tease of flesh. Kaname's long chocolate locks flowed over his bare shoulders and down his back. He, or for the moment she, was the essence of beauty.

As he noticed Zero's inability to speak, the pureblood decided to look in the mirror for the first time. He laughed "Oh my god, I've become my mother! Well, at least no one else can see me…"

That last comment finally snapped the hunter out of his daze. "Oh you won't be staying in today." he slyly winked as Kaname's jaw dropped in disbelief, "I think that it's time for people to meet the new you. Wouldn't want all my hard work to go unnoticed, right?"

-Ten Minutes Later-

"Oh my god! Hide me!" Kaname shrieked, trying to hide his face behind the thin black veil he was wearing. But it was no use, they had been spotted.

A moment later, the silverette hit the ground with a blur of brown hair on top of him. "Hey Zero!" Yuki giggled as her adopted brother pushed her off, "Who's this? She's pretty."

"I can't believe-" the 'mystery' girl started only to find 'herself' in the arms of a certain ice prince. "Well hello, my dear. What did I ever do to receive the honor of basking in the warmth of your beauty?"

"Aido! Have you forgotten that you girlfriend is standing right here?" the petite brunette demanded, suddenly not so fond of this new girl yet she noticed something strange about her, "You know you look a lot like my older brother Kaname. You should meet him! Hey Zero, where is he anyway?"

"Oh, he's closer than you think. Ow!" the hunter cringed as the 'mystery' girl smacked him across the back of his head.

"Just tell them!" she hissed with added venom in her normally sweet voice.

"Ok fine, don't get your lacy panties in a bunch." Zero laughed as the taller girl turned red, "This is Kaname, smart ones. I changed him with a hunter potion that I learned from Toga."

"Seriously?"

"Do you have a better explanation for why some strange girl who looks like Kaname's twin just appeared out of thin air?"

"Hmm, interesting." the golden blonde mused as he inspected the pureblood's body; cupping each breast as if weighing them, tugging at the long chocolate locks, and even checking under 'her' skirt. "Amazing!" he exclaimed, unaware of the death aura the now violated Kaname was emitting.

Zero tapped the noble on the shoulder, "Umm, Aido, I would start running if I were you!"

_**Poor dumb genius Aido. I couldn't help but make him so engrossed in the science side of things that he didn't realize who he was feeling up! ^/^ Run stupid run!**_


End file.
